Independence Day Blues
by Hannaadi88
Summary: With more than the official sixty two years backing him up, Israel looks forward to the future. What do the other countries have to say?


Mazal tov

~*~

* * *

Warning!

This fanfic includes uncensored political statements in favor of Israel, since i decided to loosen up and forget about pleasing everyone and everything. If you hate Israel,

dislike harsh comments or as such, please do not read this fanfic. We all should have a chance to freely express our opinions, right? I would also like to say that i tried

to talk from the typical Israeli point of view, but not everyone is like me. Please do not base your opinion of Israel based on what i wrote here.

* * *

Israel was sitting next to his desk, tapping his finger upon the wooden substance. The cold he had been battling was reduced to a migraine; he was finding it easier to think clearly. Of course, the international pressure he was constantly dealing with hadn't helped him recover. Exactly the opposite. And now, problems were threatening to take control, once again…

From the minute he had declared independence, Israel had no moment of peace. A day after he became a nation, most of the surrounding Arab countries united against him and started the war for Independence- war that Israel had won. A war, in fact, that shouldn't have been won by anyone; it was a war that never should have happened. He had officially become a nation before the war, when the UN gave their permission.

Israel sighed. Life was never easy, especially with neighbors who were waiting for every opportunity to slit his throat and claim his lands. He wouldn't let them, though. For the sake of his forefathers- Palestine and the kingdom of Judea- and for the sake of his people today.

But now, with his people out and about around him barbecuing and singing songs around bonfires, Israel was content. The tedious formal events he had to attend were almost all over- the Memorial Day ceremony that was right before the Independence Day ceremony, the Bible Quiz, the Award-Winning Soldiers ceremony . . . and more.

His hour-long break was almost over, and he was soon going to be forced back outside to the cheering crowds. They had every right to cheer, though- they had laid out their lives for him, and had the rare chance to be proud of their sacrifice. He was feeling pretty proud himself- here he was, after sixty-two years of fighting for survival, _and he was still here. _Every year added to the calendar that he had lived through was another year of victory. Sixty-two may be young, but he had been around much longer than that. Much longer than any other nation. There were times in which he was official and glorified, and there were times when he was a wanted fugitive.

But now, he was Israel- official, and mostly disliked. Sighing, he eyed the pile of letters he had received for his birthday. He had been quite surprised to receive any at all, as many countries either refused to acknowledge his existence or simply were not so fond of the idea. But there they were- a whole pile of written good wishes. For once, Israel was pleasantly surprised.

A smile on his face, he reached out for the first letter. It was from Hungary.

_Dear Israel,_  
_I'd like to congratulate you on your 62nd Independence Day. No… that's not the way I wanted to tell it, that's just like my bosses. Cool, diplomatic. But what am I supposed to say? You get greetings today from all of us and all our leading politicians as well, so I guess they must get really annoying and monotone after a while. At least, that's what I felt last year when they sent me telegrams and letters at the 20th anniversary of my republic, or three years prior, the 50th anniversary of my revolution of '56._

_We've all been through ups and downs, and all we can hope for is that the future takes a turn and finally shoves some improvement. Even if we know it will have to end eventually… Scratch that; don't let me kill the mood as I so often do. This is your day, and you should enjoy it thoroughly. Sing, be happy, dance… so that you'll have one more day you'll be glad to remember. God knows you need it…  
_

_All in all, mazal tov, Israel!_

_Hungary, a.k.a. Héderváry Erzsébet/Elizaveta_

Something moved in Israel's usually indifferent heart. He couldn't afford to get too close to the other countries, but. . . Hungary's letter was unusually touching. _Who knew? _On that note, he picked up the second letter. Poland.

_Dear Israel Levi,_  
_Long time ago, in middle ages, your people came to me. Soon they've became part of me, grew into me like plants taken from other place to another. During all those centuries they were sometimes fighting with me, sometimes against me. But I was feeling their pain like any other Polish citizen._

_I know that from your very beginning you were trying to save your identity. Struggling with common contempt, preventing your language and traditions from forgetfulness, you were also attempting to live normally and adapt yourself to new environments. You suffered a lot and I have to tell you something - I know from my own experience that suffering can either make you weak or strong. It always depends from your willpower and skills._

_Now you are your own country, proud and independent, grown from centuries of troubles and pain. I wish you well, especially I wish you and Palestine to get along, but I also have one advice for you: Don't let your pain overtake you. You must not become the one, who once make your life difficult.  
Truly yours  
Feliks Łukasiewcz, Poland_

Israel sighed. Another subtle 'make-peace' message with Palestine. And as usual, he was taken as the offender's side. But through all that, he could feel the real concern and consideration. Perhaps it would not go all wrong . . .?

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY~! Kesesesesesese~! What are you doing telling everybody your 62? Pfft!!! I remember hanging with, and kicking ** with you, way back during those not-so-awesome Holy Wars!!!_  
_*whisper whisper whisper*_

_O-OH!!! Right, ok... forgot that you were 'The Holy Land' in those days.... Whatever! You are still a decently awesome dude!!! Plus, you throw so awesome parties... Like that one where Turkey came over and you seriously... Mein Gott! I sound OLD!!!! So Happy Birthday!!!_

_Next time we go out, It'll be on west!!!! XD_

He shook his head with a smile on his lips. Of course, all so awesome Prussia wouldn't remember that he had fought _against _him in those Holy Wars, but that was all in the past. These days, Gilbert was pretty nice and understanding. It was fun hanging out with him whenever he needed a good laugh.

Japan seemed to have written two letters- was he double wishing him?

_Happy 62nd Independence Day, Israel-san! Congratulations to you for being so strong, please keep up your fighting spirit! -offers mochi- This is a little gift for you, please enjoy it._

_Israel-san, Congratulations on your birthday and your independence day. I know that…it is hard, and as once part of the Axis Powers, it is hard for me to say such heartfelt words like China so easily…but I hope you will accept my very sincere congratulations, friendship, and well wishes. I too hope that you will be at peace one day, and that the world will be a much more peaceful place._

Israel placed the letters back on the table. If only everyone were like Kiku. . .

_Happy birthday Israel!! I know is hard for your now, but one day your struggles will be over and you will be able to stand on your own feet! Your bitter life will soon be over, and new day will begin if you fight for it! Just look at me! So congratulations and good luck in coming years! Zhu ni sheng ri kuai le, wan shi ru yi! [I wish you happy birthday and a thousand years of fortune.]_

He smirked. Little did China know that he was as old as him- but why ruin the moment? It was very sweet of him to wish him 'thousand years of fortune', and Israel was always interested in Asian blessings. They were always so exotic and precise. With that thought, he sifted through the pile until he reached the other Asian letters.

Hong Kong's flower was printed on brightly colored paper.

_Shaeng yut fai locke! [Happy birthday in Cantonese]. I support China's words of congratulations, and I hope that you will continue to have the determination of a tiger to go forward! Don't give up! Best wishes!_

Israel smiled once again. Hong Kong always seemed to side with China nowadays. But despite that, his own personality seemed to shine through.

_Hi Israel! Happy birthday! You're just turned 62 and you have your whole life ahead of you! Although times may still be hard for you now, your strong perseverance will bring you through the darkness and into the light of tomorrow. Good luck! And remember, never falter in front of obstacles; be like a dragon and just fly over them! Don't give up! =D Again, congratulations!_

Be like a dragon, eh? Israel smirked. Dragons were usually feared by anyone not Chinese or that believed that they brought good luck. But if he could gain that luck and not the scary features, it would really be helpful.

_Happy 62nd Independence Day, Israel!_

_There. I even used HTML for you. Plus an exclamation mark. S-so, be grateful. In any case, congratulations, Israel. I'm not one for celebrating these kinds of events, but... I suppose you deserve it. Enjoy Yom Ha'atzmaut. It's been quite a while, hmm? It seems you're growing more and more... I remember feeling exceedingly dejected when I first saw the Megilat HaAtzma'ut, your declaration, but... but I know it meant a lot to you, and... well, as it was said, we'd be in control until such a time as you were able to stand on your own..._

_And now you can._

_I know you aren't a child, and I hasten to add that I'm not trying to patronize or antagonize you... I miss you sometimes. I may have been very close to other colonies, but you were... I mean... I-it doesn't matter. Just... congratulations. I know you weren't exactly a colony of mine per say, but even so... well, you're a respectable chap with a good attitude, and I think... m-maybe we could have tea together sometime. W-well, anyway, I'm starting to ramble, aren't I? -laughs nervously- Terribly sorry... To sum this up... just... congratulations, Israel. I hope you're happy, and please do take_

_care. -Raises tea cup- To old friends! Cheers~!_

He felt something gnaw at him. Things had never been the same since England had been forced to leave him when he was granted independence- and yet, he had been relatively supportive of him when he most needed it. Although he preferred Turkish Coffee any day to tea, he wondered if he should perhaps pay the old man a visit.

_U-Uh, Hello... everyone! I'm Matthew and er, I wanted to congratulate a friend of mine. It was Israel's birthday a few days ago and... uhm, congratulations! (The b-day party was awesome...!)_

_Happy Birthday, Israel!_

_With love, Matthew Williams (Canada, the country over America, Great White North, the thing attached to Antarctica)_

Short and to the point. Not bad- Israel wasn't much a fan of long, sentimental things.

_Israel's 62 birthday was yesterday. Congratulations. (At 70 I'll give you your birthday gift, da? It'll be interesting to conquer Israel, KolKolKol~~)_

. . . So now he was becoming target of Russia's conquering? With that attitude, there was no way he was going to continue helping the guy with his terrorist problems.

The last letter for the day was from France.

_Bonjour, Israel~_

_Well. . . Congratulations on your 62__nd__ Independence day, mon ami. I hope you remember my help, oui? ;3_

_These days, as you might have noticed, we have had many disagreements. And yet, I wish to push that to the side and focus on your birthday. I hope you enjoy it._

_My birthday gift for you is at my house. Why don't you come over and get it, eh? *wink*_

Israel inhaled slowly. That French guy sure was a handful at times. . .

* * *

Now, going out and greeting his people, all of his worries faded away. To hell with atom bombs and universal acceptance-

This was his day, and he was going to enjoy it.

* * *

**CREDITS~!**

Israel----Hannaadi88

Hungary----akane sarumara

Poland----RedHatMeg

Prussia----TinyFlame4

Japan #1----Hikari Kame

Japan #2----MerryxMaking

China----Hikari Kame

Hong Kong----Hikari Kame

Taiwan----Hikari Kame

England----Gosangoku

Canada----Marina Nyah

Russia----Marina Nyah

France----Hannaadi88

**TO BE ADDED SOON~!**

Austria----Whitecherry212

Latvia----silvermoonbutterfly

Lithuania----silvermoonbutterfly

Estonia----silvermoonbutterfly

Italy----soundlines


End file.
